modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 9 ,,!Straszne! Halloween'' cz.2
Dzień dobry. Dziś się troszkę naziebiłam, więc mam więcej czasu na pisanie :). I jest oprazek! (Wiem, powinno być b). PONIEDZIAŁEK, WIEŻA TYTANÓW, 19:32 Amy i Alwin grali w karty, a Bobbie głowiła się nad hasłem z komputera, by namierzać Tytanów. Przebrali się już i teraz Amy miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę, Alwin dżinsowe spodnie i koszulkę, a Bobbie miała białe leginsy i różową tunikę. Nagle zobaczyła na ekranie, że zabezpieczenia się wyłączyły. I przy okazji zgasło światło. Amy i Alwin wrzasnęli. -Bobbie, coś ty zrobiła?! – wrzasnął Alwin do Bobbie, ale nie wiedział gdzie ona stoi. -To nie ja – odpowiedziała zaniepokojona Bobbie – Co gorsza, razem z światłem poszły zabezpieczenia. Czy może raczej razem z zabezpieczeniami poszły światła. Chwila… Po czym Bobbie udało się włączyć komputer. Żadnym wyzwaniem było namierzyć czy ktoś jest w wierzy. -Mamy kłopoty – szepnęła przerażona Amy, która spoglądała na monitor zza ramienia Bobbie. -Ktoś się włamał do wieży – powiedział drżącym głosem Alwin – Musimy zawiadomić Tytanów. -Jak niby? – spytała Bobbie – Dobra, trzeba obmyślić plan. Powinniśmy zrobić tak, by przynajmniej jednego z nas tu nie było. Trzeba przygotować jakąś wymówkę. Na przykład… O! Mam! Że jesteśmy złodziejami i… przyszliśmy wykraść dane Tytanów? -Tak – poparł ją Alwin – Za ile ten ktoś tu będzie? -Jakieś 5 minut? – odparła Amy wpatrując się w monitor – Wygląda na to, że po drodze dosyć brutalnie zagląda do pokojów Tytanów. -Dobrze – powiedział Alwin – Jestem za tym, że bezwzględnie Bobbie nie może się ukrywać. -Czemu? – zapytały jednocześnie dziewczyny. -Bo, bez urazy, ale wydaje się najmądrzejsza. -Jasne – przyznała Amy – Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że żadne z nas nie wygląda jak złodziej? Chyba najmniej ja. Dobra, ja się ukryję. Tam? Tak. Dobra. I od razu po tym, jak Amy się ukryła drzwi do salonu wybuchły i wszedł… Slade. Kto by nie znał tego przestępcy. -Kim jesteście? – spytał zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem. -Kim ty jesteś? – spytał Alwin. -Pierwszy zapytałem. Alwin spojrzał na Bobbie szukając pomocy. Ona zrobiła krok do przodu tym samym zawiadamiając, że teraz ona będzie mówić. -I pierwszy odpowiadasz – powiedziała Bobbie. Co dziwne, Alwin wyczuł w jej głosie jakąś dziwną nutę. Powiedziała to słodko, jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka. -Nie wiecie kim jestem? -Nie – pokręciła głową dziecinnie Bobbie. -Jestem największym wrogiem Młodych Tytanów. Gdzie oni są? – rzekł Slade podniesionym głosem. -Skąd mamy wiedzieć!? – krzyknął Alwin. Bobbie posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie w ogóle nie pasujące do jej głosu. -Nie wiemy – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Nie omieszkała pomyśleć, że zupełnie zręcznie ominęła ich odpowiedź na to kim są. Slade, jakby czytając jej w myślach spytał: -A, i kim jesteście? -Dziećmi – powiedziała Bobbie dziecinnie. -Po co tu jesteście? -A ty? -Czemu miałbym odpowiadać? -Nie bawię się w odpowiadanie pytaniem na pytanie! – krzyknęła Bobbie jak rozkapryszony dzieciak. -Dobrze – powiedział Slade. Znów dziwnie spokojnie. Zdawało się, że oboje udawali kogoś kim nie są. A Slade dążył do tego, by dowiedzieć się kim jest ta dziewczynka – Odpowiedź za odpowiedź. Co ty na to? Na twarzy Bobbie pojawił się dziecinny i promienny uśmiech. Zaraz potem zawołała z radością: -Taaaaak! Niech pan będzie pierwszy. -Jak macie na imię? -Ja jestem Zuzia, a to jest Adam – skłamała bez mrugnięcia oka. Alwin wiedział, że to bardzo niebezpieczne, bo wtedy przegra, a kto wie co Slade wtedy zrobi – Co tu robisz? -Namierzyłem dziwny ślad tajemniczej magii – powiedział spokojnie Slade – dobiegał stąd. Niewątpliwie z któregoś z Tytanów. Bobbie przygryzła wargę. Ciekawe czy kłamie czy mówi serio, czy naprawdę sądzi, że ta magia dochodzi z któregoś Tytana. -A wy? -My jesteśmy tu, by wykraść dane Tytanów – powiedziała Bobbie. Zaraz jej twarz przybrała czerwonego koloru i wyglądała jak zawstydzona, że zdradziła tajemnicę – Co chcesz z nami zrobić? -Spytać czy chcecie być moimi uczniami. Dostrzegam w Adamie wyjątkową moc. Czuję taką samą od kogoś ukrytego w tym pokoju. Niech wyjdzie. Kto to jest? -Wyjdź, Sara – westchnęła Bobbie, po raz kolejny kłamiąc. Podeszła do nich Amy z przerażeniem na twarzy. -Czemu chcesz nas jako uczniów? – spytała słabo. -To jest moje pytanie – dodała Bobbie. -Wyczuwam w was wszystkich dziwną energię. A w szczególności dziwną w tobie, Zuziu. Jednak w was, Saro i Adamie też jest niespotykana moc. To jak, pójdziecie ze mną? – ciągle mówił to spokojnym tonem. Bobbie z trudem musiała przyznać, że zaczynało już ją to irytować. Znaleźć jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Jakoś odwlec odpowiedź… -A co jak nie pójdziemy? – wypalił Alwin. -Proste – powiedział Slade już nie takim spokojnym głosem – zabiję was. Ale pozwól, że porozmawiam z panienką Zuzią. A nie z tobą. Więc? -Nie wiem – przyznała nie szczerze Bobbie. Tak naprawdę to zrobiłaby wszystko by tyko nie iść z nim. Wszystko – Aaaa… Jak wyczuwasz w nas tą moc? -Nie mogę powiedzieć – to był już rozdrażniony ton głosu Slade' a. W oczach Bobbie pojawiły się wesołe ogniki. -Więc przegrałeś. Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie. -A ty kilka razy skłamałaś – powiedział niewzruszony Slade. Teraz jego głos brzmiał jak groźba – Tak naprawdę macie na imię Bobbie, Amy i Alwin. Któreś z was ma tę moc, której szukam. A to dziwne, bo w każdym z was wyczuwam moc. Co jeszcze… Jesteście przyjaciółmi Tytanów, więc z czystym sumieniem mogę was porwać. -Ty masz sumienie? – parsknął Alwin. Slade spojrzał na niego. Chłopiec instynktownie rozpoznał, że jest zły, ale nie mógł być pewny ze względu na maskę. Bobbie odwróciła zmieszana głowę. Skąd on to wiedział? Nagle poczuła niewytłumaczalny ból głowy. Nie… to nie głowa. To umysł! On czyta im w myślach! Spojrzała zaniepokojona na Alwina i Amy. -On nam czyta w myślach – szepnęła Amy. Bobbie natychmiast, tak jak ją Raven uczyła zablokowała dostęp do swojego umysłu. Spojrzała na Amy i szepnęła tak, że tylko one to słyszały. -Wyczuwasz umysł Slade' a? Powinnaś. Moim zdaniem telepatia i czytanie w myślach działa na tej samej podstawie. Spróbuj zajrzeć mu do umysłu. Amy kiwnęła głową. Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała wyczuć umysł wroga. Co dziwne, był on inny. Jakby… spowity nienaturalną ciemnością. Zajrzała do niego. Dziwna osoba, przezroczysta, straszna… Duch! -Wynocha! – wrzasnął Slade z ogromnym gniewem. Amy poczuła jakby ktoś ją walnął w twarz. Tak gwałtownie została wypchnięta z umysłu Slade' a. Bobbie stała wyprostowana. Z zamkniętymi oczami. Amy kuliła się ze strachu na podłodze, a Alwin siedział przy niej i coś do niej mówił. Bobbie otworzyła oczy i spokojnie spojrzała na wroga stojącego na drugim końcu pokoju. On również na nią patrzył. Bobbie wyczuwała jak próbował wtargnąć do jej umysłu. Akurat niedopuszczanie kogoś do jej umysłu, jej się udawało. Ale czemu on ma taką moc? To boli. Jakby coś ściskało ci głowę. Bobbie zacisnęła zęby i powiedziała płaczliwym głosem, już nie dziecka tylko po prostu nastolatki: -Przestań! To boli! – z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Slade nadal stał niewzruszony. Alwin podbiegł do Bobbie ją podtrzymać. Nie zemdlała, ale Slade już czytał jej w myślach. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że jedyne co Slade zdołał odczytać to wspomnienia nie należące do niej. Zaraz po tym zniknął. Potem, Alwin i Bobbie automatycznie zemdleli. 22:34 Z perspektywy Bobbie. -Obudź się… - to chyba głos Robina. -Wstawaj Bobbie… - a to Gwiazdki. Docierają do mnie jak przez mgłę. -Proszę… - to chyba był Alwin. -Bobbie… - na 100% Amy. Leniwie otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam przyjaciół. Leżałam chyba w łóżka chyba w sali medycznej czy jak to się tam nazywało. Amy, która siedziała na łóżku od razu mnie przytuliła. -Opowiedzieliśmy o wszystkim Tytanom – powiedział Alwin. Bobbie kiwnęła głową. To znaczy, że powiedział też o tym, że w każdym z nas wyczuł moc. A to znaczy, że moja tajemnica może się wydać… Od początku się tego bałam. I tu oprazek. Wiem, brzydko rysuję, ale całkiem nieźle mi wyszło, nie? thumb|left Pozdrawiam, Agata. Poprzedni rozdział -> - Rozdział 7 Rozdział 6 -Rozdział 5 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 3 Rozdział 2 Rozdział 1 Prolog Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach